Mine
by Moonshoes Colfer
Summary: Eric Cartman confuses Kenny.  KenEric. WARNING: Smutty slash ahead!


Sex never really meant anything to Kenny McCormick. It was always just something to do. He had never really felt that spark of pure happiness when he was with anybody, so he tacked it up to the fact that he just wasn't that into sex.

This wasn't to say, of course, that Kenny didn't have an enormous sex drive. He would admittedly screw anything that moved, if he got the chance. Girls, boys, his body wasn't prejudiced. He was a self-proclaimed whore, and he really didn't care who knew it.

It was because of this title that he had achieved a sort of god-like status among the students of South Park High. Girls would whisper to each other and point at him as he walked down the halls, and even straight guys would turn and watch as he glided past. This was why Eric Cartman confused Kenny so much.

He didn't understand. Everyone at the school wanted him in one way or another. Everyone, except Eric Cartman. The ones that didn't want to sleep with him at least held a profound respect for him, but Eric seemed to have neither of these. He was cold shouldered, stoic, and all-around mean to him, every minute of every day. It was driving Kenny up the wall.

He decided to take matters into his own hands, and find out what made Eric impervious to his charms.

One evening, Kenny sat outside the boy's locker room, waiting for Eric to leave from hockey practice. He sat there for an hour, watching every other member of the team head out toward the parking lot. Finally, when he was sure the others had all gone, he made his way back to Eric's locker.

The boy was on the floor, leaning against the lockers with his head in his hands. He didn't even look up when Kenny entered the room.

"Hey, Cartman," the blonde said. "I wanna talk to you."

Eric looked up. There was a glint of pure hatred in his eyes. "What the hell do you want, McCormick?" he mumbled.

Kenny hated being called by his last name, it made him feel like a dog. He kicked Eric's shoe. "What's your deal with me, huh?"

Eric flinched slightly, but quickly regained his composure. "What the fuck are you talking about, asshole?" He stood up forcefully, bringing himself to his full six feet four inches. He towered over Kenny, but the blonde stood strong.

"I _mean_," he said, shoving the larger boy in the chest slightly. "What is _your_ problem with _me?_"

A low, angry growl elicited itself from Eric's throat. He glared down at Kenny. "You are such a fucking asshole, McCormick." And with that, he turned away, slamming an open locker shut with an echoing noise.

"What the hell!" Kenny yelled, throwing his arms in the air frustrated. "This is exactly what I'm talking about, Cartman! You treat me like shit, and you can't stand to be near me, and you throw a temper tantrum every fucking time you look at me! What the fuck is your deal?"

Eric was silent. He was leaning up against the wall of lockers, his back to the blonde. His wide shoulders were heaving with his heavy breaths. "Get away from me…" he muttered.

"What?" Kenny walked forward two steps.

"You heard me, you piece of shit, get… the fuck… away… FROM ME!" Eric suddenly bellowed, slamming his clenched fist against a locker, denting it.

Kenny jumped. He'd never seen the boy so angry. His was usually a quiet anger, kept to himself and only shown through his eyes. But Kenny wasn't done. He was obviously getting somewhere with this interrogation, and he wanted to see how far he could get.

He took a few steps closer. "Why?" he asked, calmly. Eric was silent. "Why do you want me to get away from you?" A few steps more… "Do I offend you in some way? Does it physically harm you to be near me or something?"

Eric slammed his fist on the locker again. Kenny was right behind him now, close enough to touch his heaving shoulder.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

Eric spun around and grabbed Kenny's collar, hoisting him up and forcing him back against the lockers. Kenny was frightened, but he tried to keep his composure, hoping to draw out even more secrets. He looked down into Eric's frustrated and anger-stricken face. His deep brown eyes were brimming over with… tears? Was Eric Cartman…crying?

"You wanna know why I can't stand to be near you?" Eric shouted, his angry voice hinting at the emotion in his face. "D'you wanna know why I hate you so fucking much?" As if to add emphasis to his words, he slammed Kenny against the metal lockers once more. "You wanna know why the fuck I can't even look at you, or talk to you, or associated myself with you in anyway?" The tears were streaming down his cheeks, pooling slightly in the crevice of his clenched jaw. "It's 'cause you're fucking _mine!_"

Kenny's brow furrowed, and his jaw dropped open slightly. His brain couldn't quite register what had just happened. "W…what?"

"You… fucking… belong… to me." Eric's voice had become a malicious whisper, slightly choked by the tears in his eyes.

Kenny's eyes widened as Eric slammed him against the wall once more. "The way I see you prancing down the halls with that fucking smirk on your face, whoring yourself out to any shit head with a pulse," Eric continued. "The way you sell your body for attention and praise from any random asshole on the street, the way you never care about the emotions of the people you hurt, the people you forget about! And all along I've been waiting for you to notice me! To notice that I love you more than anyone else ever will! But you don't care about love! It drives me insane!"

Eric released his grip on Kenny's sweatshirt, and the blonde boy slid to the floor. He watched as Eric slumped into a bench, and threw his head into his hands.

Kenny sat there on the filthy tile floor of the locker room, the front of his shirt stretched out and lopsided. He sat there, staring at this boy he'd never understood. He crawled over to him, propping himself up on his knees so that he was eye level with him. He cupped his delicate fingers underneath Eric's jaw and lifted his head from his palms. The larger boy fixed him with his dark eyes, filled with a strange mixed emotion Kenny had no title for. The blonde slowly smiled, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb.

Then, in one fluid motion, Eric stood and had Kenny pinned against the lockers again. He held the blonde's hands down at his sides, and stared him in his blue eyes.

He kissed him.

Their lips connected with such force, with such built up tension, that Kenny could feel his eyes start to sting with new tears. He let his lids slip closed.

The blonde felt Eric's tongue glide gently across his lower lip, gently asking permission. Without a moment's hesitation, Kenny parted his lips, allowing Eric to explore the inside of his mouth. Kenny couldn't help but let out a small moan as their tongues began to twist and turn around each other. The blonde strained against the hold Eric had on his wrists, wanting desperately to entwine his fingers in his chocolate brown hair. Finally, Eric released his hands, and they immediately sprung up to wrap around Eric's neck.

Kenny felt Eric's strong grip on his hips, holding him firmly in place as they kissed, as if he was afraid he was going to run away. As their kiss deepened, Eric's grip relaxed, and he slowly snaked his hands under the thin material of Kenny's shirt. Kenny gasped at the surprising heat of Eric's hands on his bare chest. He felt him slide his hands up his sides and back down, over every rib and muscle. Eric broke away from Kenny's lips and attacked his thin and exposed neck. The blonde squeaked a little when Eric nipped at the tender flesh, and soon he felt a soothing tongue roll over the sore spot.

Kenny moved his arms down slowly until his fingertips rested on Eric's waistband. He couldn't help but smirk at the surprised sound Eric made at this sudden contact. Kenny wasted no time and plunged his hands into Eric's boxer shorts, frantically searching for what he wanted. When he found it, Eric lifted his head from the crook of Kenny's shoulder. He stared at the boy, a look of lust shining in his dark eyes. Kenny stared back, and without breaking the gaze, began to delicately stroke his fingers over Eric's already alert member.

"Ho, God, Ken…" Eric gasped. Kenny removed one hand and undid the zipper on Eric's jeans, allowing easier access to the task at hand. Eric set to work on removing Kenny's shirt, struggling to lift it over the blonde's head without bringing a stop to the sensation he was experiencing. Once the offending garment was thrown to the floor, Kenny suddenly dropped to his knees, pulling Eric's jeans and boxers down with him. Eric understood immediately, and twisted his fingers into Kenny's blonde hair. His eyes rolled back as the wet heat of Kenny's mouth enveloped him completely. Eric groaned as Kenny's skilled tongue got to work, giving the boy pleasure that he had never felt before.

Kenny knew Eric was almost at the edge, and he dared to suddenly withdraw himself from him. Eric gasped at the sudden and unpleasant change, and watched as Kenny stood again, licking his bottom lip slowly, as if to antagonize him. Eric growled and attacked Kenny's mouth once more.

Kenny carefully lifted Eric's shirt and tossed it to meet with his on the floor. He ran his cold hands over Eric's chest, chiseled and scarred from years of hockey accidents. Likewise, Eric explored Kenny's bare skin, realizing for the first time how incredibly thin the boy was. He traced over every rib in Kenny's body, and his hip bones jutted out at opposite angles, as if advertising his poor upbringing.

Eric's chapped hands found Kenny's zipper, and swiftly removed the brown corduroys from his legs. Kenny stood, pressed against the wall of lockers, completely exposed. Eric kicked his pants off his ankles and went back to Kenny's mouth, reveling in the feeling of their bare skin pressed against each other.

Kenny began to buck his hips slightly, signaling a want of closer contact. Eric reached between them and took both their erections into his hand, twisting and stroking them together. Kenny shuddered at this amazing sensation, and drew out a loud moan.

"Eric…" he whispered, his hot breath caressing the brunette's ear. Eric shivered. Slowly, he led Kenny down from the lockers, and onto his outstretched coat, which lay forgotten on the cold tile floor. This gave the blonde a new closeness, feeling Eric's strong weight on top of him almost drove him to the limit.

Eric continued to pump his hand between them, but this time, his hips began to thrust instinctively, pushing closer to Kenny each and every time. Kenny's mouth opened into a silent "o", and he reached between their bodies. He gently took Eric's hand away, stilling the pleasure. He propped himself up on his elbows, and leaned into Eric's ear. "I want you inside me."

Eric leaned down and captured Kenny's lips in his once more. Kenny gave a playful nip to Eric's upper lip. Eric sat up slightly and looked down at the blonde. His scrawny legs parted slowly, granting Eric access to his most intimate region. Eric looked down at the blonde once more, and Kenny gave a tiny, lustful smirk. Eric spat into his palm, and applied the makeshift lubrication to Kenny's entrance. He guided his throbbing member to the opening, and took a deep breath.

With a single, strong push, Eric embedded himself all the way into Kenny's tight core. The singular sensation could have sent him reeling over the edge right then and there if he hadn't caught himself.

"Ahah!" Kenny gasped. This feeling was one he had never felt before. The feeling of being completely and utterly filled was new and amazing to him. He tilted his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, never wanting this new feeling to end. Eric leaned down till his head was inched from Kenny's. He attacked his neck once more as he began to slowly move his hips.

"Holy shit…" Eric muttered into Kenny's shoulder. His thrusts were slow but deep, and with every one he felt Kenny lift his hips to meet him. Kenny wrapped his legs around Eric's waist in order to give himself more leverage. He moaned louder than he ever had before, and tightened his muscles to every push. With each careful movement, Eric's stomach grazed over Kenny's leaking erection, which was twitching with anticipation. Kenny tightened his legs, and moved his hips faster, trying to quicken the pace.

Eric was panting heavily, trying his hardest not to go crashing through the barrier too quickly. A deep, guttural growl ripped itself from his throat, eliciting a similar sound from Kenny. The two both wanted the pleasure to climax, yet neither wanted it to end. Suddenly, the blonde's muscles twitched, and Eric felt himself approaching the edge far too fast to be stopped. With a final powerful thrust and a long, drawn out moan, Eric exploded inside Kenny's tightness.

The warm liquid filled every crevice of Kenny's body, shooting through him like warm light. That feeling was enough to drive him screeching over the edge, reaching a powerful climax.

Then, without warning, Kenny felt it. The moment of pure and unconditional happiness. He had missed it for as long as he could tell, and here it was. As liquid poured itself between the two bodies, Kenny felt pure. His body didn't feel dirty in any way. His mind was clear of worries and second thoughts. All he felt was love.

Eric collapsed, panting, onto Kenny's chest. He rolled over on his side and pulled the blonde with him, hugging him close and stroking his hair. Kenny wrapped his arms around Eric's neck, living in the closeness and comfort and sheer joy he felt.

"You're mine… you're mine…" Eric whispered, slowly regaining his normal breathing as his eyes began to slip closed. "You're mine…"

Kenny smiled sleepily and snuggled closer to his new lover. He pulled Eric's coat over them, knowing full well how cold the locker room got at night. He didn't argue with Eric. Eric was right. He, Kenny McCormick, belong to Eric Cartman. He had never belonged to anyone before, but now, he had a place, and he had love. Kenny was, irrevocably, undeniably, absolutely, one-hundred percent, his.


End file.
